Burn Deck
The Burn Deck is a deck which is designed to win by overwhelming opponents with waves of Spell Cards that inflict Direct Damage. These Decks are usually slow and can be combined with Stall Decks to minimize inflicted damage. Because the Burn Deck is slow, your opponent may have opportunities to attack your life points. To prevent this, you may need to put in some cards such as "Scapegoat" or another card to stall your opponent and to defend your life points. A newer version of burn is the "Chain Strike burn OTK" which is amazingly fast, and is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is usually done by starting a "chain" starting with something like Ojama Trio then continuing with something such as Just Desserts and/or Secret Barrel and ending with Chain Strike. Other cards that can be used to great effect are: * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen * Des Koala * Princess of Tsurugi * Stealth Bird * Giant Germ * Minor Goblin Official * Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard * Solar Flare Dragon * Wave-Motion Cannon * Bowganian * Fire Trooper * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Poison of the Old Man * Chain Strike * Dark Room of Nightmare * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Nightmare Wheel * Cemetery Bomb * Toll In order to protect yourself you may need some form of Stall to stop monster attacks. These stall cards usually consist of: * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Marshmallon * Spirit Reaper * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Swords of Revealing Light * Scapegoat * Ojama Trio * Dimension Wall * Magic Cylinder * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light Anti-Heal The Anti Heal deck revolves around the effects of Nurse Reficule the Fallen One and Bad Reaction to Simochi. It uses cards which increase the opponent's life points to actually inflict damage instead, such as Rain of Mercy or Upstart Goblin. To ensure that there is a Nurse Reficule the Fallen One or Bad Reaction to Simochi always available, searchers like A Cat of Ill Omen and Mystic Tomato are good additions to the deck. Also, Mask of Darkness could be included to reuse some of the deck's most powerful cards, such as Gift Card, or to get a Bad Reaction to Simochi back from the graveyard. Bubbleman Burn The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Card of Sanctity to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and quick, self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Card of Sanctity more playable. Cards which tend to stay on the field for long, such as stall cards, are not reconmended, as they interfere with the fast pace of the deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman x3 * Giant Germ x 3 * Toon Cannon Soldier * Goblin Black Ops * Morphing Jar * Rapid-Fire Magician * Volcanic Slicer * Fire Trooper * Spell Striker * Royal Magical Library Spells * Card of Sanctity x3 * Toon Table of Contents x3 * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Magical Mallet Traps * Magic Cylinder * Just Desserts * Secret Barrel * Ojama Trio * Ceasefire Direct Attack Burn An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your oponent directly, like Jinzo 7 and Raging Flame Sprite. Although most direct attack monsters aren't good by themselves, you can combine them with Level Limit - Area B, Gravity Bind, Ordeal of a Traveler, and Minor Goblin Official to destroy your opponent quickly. To prevent your opponent from destroying your trap and magic cards, you should also have Trap Jammer and Magic Jammer face-down on the field to counter your opponent's magic and trap cards. However, you cannot depend on drawing your monsters on your first turn, so you may need extra copies. Cards like UFO Turtle, Shining Angel and Sangan can help you put a direct attack monster onto the field. Masked Chopper Burn You may want to deal high damage fastly to your opponent, and Masked Chopper is a good monster for that. After he destroys an opponent monster, it deals 2000 damage to the opponent. Unfortunately, it has only 100 ATK points, so it is best to use cards like United We Stand and Riryoku to ensure Masked Chopper's ATK is high enough to destroy your opponent's monsters. Micro Ray is also a good card to include in this kind of deck; when Masked Chopper attacks a face-down monster, it is flipped face-up during Damage Step, and then you can use Micro Ray on the newly flipped up monster before Damage Calculation. Dark Snake Syndrome Deck The main point of this deck is to activate Dark Snake Syndrome as soon as you can and protecting your Life Points with Des Wombat. The biggest weakness is keeping Des Wombat on the field, so protect it with cards like Heart of Clear Water and Mist Body. Another tactic to protect it is to use the Barrier Combo with Astral Barrier and Spirit Barrier. Also a good combo to keep your life points always higher than your opponent is by summoning 2 Solar Flare Dragon so that your opponent will never be able to attack and destroy your dragons while your monster inflicts 1000 damage each turn. Exxod Burn The main point of this deck is to quickly summon Exxod, Master of The Guard and use it's effect to deal 1000 damage to your opponent's life points. Cards such as Des Lacooda, Golem Sentry, and Guardian Statue will help gain field advantage while at the same time burn your opponent's life points away. These monsters have a low ATK and DEF so cards such as Level Limit - Area B and Gravity Bind will guard your monsters from your opponent. "Sphinx" cards will obviously help summon Exxod but because of Exxod's summoning condition, it is hard to summon and perform its effects Shadowpriestess of Ohm Burn The main card of this deck is Shadowpriestess of Ohm. By tributing one DARK monster, this card deals 800 damage to your opponent. Therefore, the goal of this deck is to get as many dark monsters on the field as fast as possible. Combining this card with f.e. Spirit Reaper, Stealth Bird, Des Koala, Giant Germ, Bowganian etc. and Dark Room of Nightmare or other standard burn cards should give the Shadowpriestress enough material to shoot all the monsters and probably herself as well at your opponent. Weaknesses Improperly-made Burn Decks (usually by new players or players attempting to copy someone) are made almost completely defunct by Prime Material Dragon, as all Life Point damage will turn to gain. This is to the exception of being in the presence of Nurse Reficule the Fallen One or Bad Reaction to Simochi, which supersede any Life Gain effect and still inflict damage as well as prevent a continuous loop. Also, smart or more creative Duelists will adjust and use various tactics to beat obvious weaknesses anyway, such cards as Lava Golem, Volcanic Queen, or even Soul Exchange which make cards such as Prime Material Dragon a non-issue. Ironically, Prime Material Dragon is considered a new staple in Fire Princess Burn decks. Category:Deck Type